In order to reduce the minimum turning circle of a road vehicle with a given chassis geometry, the maximum steering angle must be increased. However, the steering angle is limited by the steering kinematics among other things.
From the document DE 10 2004 053 722 A1 a steering mechanism for building-site vehicles is known. In this case a track rod acts upon a wheel support via a four-element linkage transmission. A rigid axle or a vehicle chassis, the wheel support and two coupling rods form the elements of the linkage transmission.